fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
The Addams Family (1991)
The Addams Family is a 1991 American supernatural black comedy film based on the characters from the cartoon created by cartoonist Charles Addams and the 1964 TV series produced by David Levy. The film was directed by former cinematographer Barry Sonnenfeld in his screen directing debut. Storyline Plot Con artists plan to fleece an eccentric family using an accomplice who claims to be their long-lost uncle. Genres * Comedy * Fantasy Motion Picture Rating * 13 (Argentina) * PG (Australia) * 12 (Brazil) * PG (Canada) * K-10 (Finland) * Tous publics (France) * 12 (Germany) * T''' (Italy) * '''12 (Netherlands) * AL (Netherlands) (original rating) * 12 (Norway) (Amazon Prime rating) * 15 (Norway) (1991, cinema rating) * Apt (Peru) * M/12 (Portugal) * PG (Singapore) * T''' (Spain) * '''11 (Sweden) * PG (UK) * PG-13 (USA) Images The Addams Family 1991 poster 1.jpg The Addams Family 1992 USA VHS cover.jpg|USA VHS cover The Addams Family 1992 USA Laserdisc cover.jpg|USA Laserdisc cover The Addams Family 2000 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover The Addams Family 2014 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover The Addams Family 1992 UK VHS cover.jpg|UK VHS cover The Addams Family 2013 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover The Addams Family 2013 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Barry Sonnenfeld Writing Credits (WGA) * Charles Addams (characters) * Caroline Thompson (written by) and * Larry Wilson (written by) Cast * Anjelica Huston - Morticia Addams * Raul Julia - Gomez Addams * Christopher Lloyd - Uncle Fester Addams / Gordon Craven * Dan Hedaya - Tully Alford * Elizabeth Wilson - Abigail Craven / Dr. Greta Pinder-Schloss * Judith Malina - Granny * Carel Struycken - Lurch * Dana Ivey - Margaret Alford * Paul Benedict - Judge Womack * Christina Ricci - Wednesday Addams * Jimmy Workman - Pugsley Addams * Christopher Hart - Thing * John Franklin - Cousin It * Tony Azito - Digit Addams * Douglas Brian Martin - Dexter Addams Producers * Bonnie Arnold (associate producer) * Jack Cummins (co-producer) * Graham Place (executive producer) * Paul Rosenberg (associate producer) * Scott Rudin (producer) Details Country * USA Language * English * Italian * French Release Dates * November 19, 1991 (USA) (Beverly Hills, California) (premiere) * November 22, 1991 (USA) * December 13, 1991 (UK) * December 13, 1991 (Ireland) * December 13, 1991 (Sweden) * December 20, 1991 (Brazil) * December 20, 1991 (Finland) * December 20, 1991 (Mexico) * December 20, 1991 (Netherlands) * December 25, 1991 (Colombia) * December 26, 1991 (Australia) * January 9, 1992 (Argentina) * January 23, 1992 (Germany) * January 24, 1992 (Turkey) * January 31, 1992 (Denmark) * March 13, 1992 (Hungary) * April 10, 1992 (Spain) * April 15, 1992 (France) * April 17, 1992 (Portugal) * April 25, 1992 (Japan) Home Media Release Dates * June 18, 1992 (USA) (VHS) * June 18, 1992 (USA) (Laserdisc) * November 30, 1992 (UK) (VHS) * February 22, 2000 (USA) (DVD) * October 7, 2013 (UK) (DVD) * October 7, 2013 (UK) (Blu-Ray) * November 9, 2014 (USA) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office The Addams Family (1991) grossed $191.5 million worldwide on a $30 million budget. Critical response The film has a 6.9 rating on IMDb and a 63% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Orion Pictures * Paramount Pictures (presents) * Scott Rudin Productions Distributors * Paramount Pictures (1991) (USA) (theatrical) * Orion Pictures (1991) (Non-US) (all media) * Columbia Pictures (1991) (UK) (theatrical) * Columbia TriStar Films (1991) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Columbia TriStar Films (1992) (Germany) (theatrical) * Columbia TriStar Films (1992) (France) (theatrical) * Columbia TriStar Films (1992) (Argentina) (theatrical) * Columbia TriStar Films (1992) (Japan) (theatrical) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (1992) (USA) (VHS) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (1992) (USA) (Laserdisc) * Columbia TriStar Home Video (1992) (UK) (VHS) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2000) (USA) (DVD) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2013) (UK) (DVD) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2013) (UK) (Blu-Ray) * Warner Home Entertainment (2014) (USA) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Alterian * David Miller Creations (prosthetics) (as David Miller Studios) * Illusion Arts (matte paintings) * Makeup Effects Laboratories * Visual Concept Engineering (visual effects) Technical Specs Runtime * 99 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 1.37:1 Trivia * One of Christina Ricci's favourite characters that she ever played is Wednesday Addams. * The film's production began at Orion Pictures, which owned the Filmways TV library, and hence the television series. However, during production, Orion Pictures' financial troubles, which ultimately led to the studio's demise and acquisition by MGM, began. Paramount Pictures bought the film rights, finished the production, and even produced a sequel. Although Orion Pictures did retain foreign distribution rights to the film, which in turn, are now in the hands of MGM, due to their acquisition of Orion Pictures. * Universal Pictures was interested in acquiring the film from Orion Pictures, until Paramount Pictures acquired it. * Initially, the film's sole distributor was to be Orion Pictures, which owned the 1960s television series at the time. Because of Orion Pictures' continued financial problems, they sold the U.S. rights to Paramount Pictures, which would release the sequel worldwide. This marked the only time, since severing ties with Warner Bros Pictures, that Orion Pictures co-produced one of its films with another major studio, before merging with MGM (who would not co-produce a film with Paramount Pictures until 2005) in 1997. * This film is only one of two Paramount Pictures releases made in conjunction with another major studio, while the studio was owned by Paramount Communications (which renamed itself from Gulf + Western in 1989). The other was Alive (1993), a joint production with Touchstone Pictures (Disney). * The original The Addams Family (1964) TV series starred John Astin as Gomez, while this film stars Anjelica Huston as Morticia. Huston's father, John Huston, played Gandalf in The Return of the King (1980), while Astin's son, Sean Astin, played Sam in The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003). * In a further strange set of inter-linked coincidences, the 1990s live-action film version was originally created by Orion Pictures, based on their earlier acquisition of Filmways, the company behind the 1960s TV version. With Orion's financial troubles, the film was acquired by Paramount, with the other bidder being Universal. In 2019, Orion is now part of MGM, who are jointly distributing the 2019 animated version with Universal. Category:Films Category:1990s films